Last Trip
by Bee61
Summary: 'Aku rasa menyesal pun tak ada artinya lagi... karena yang kutahu, mencintaimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan dalam cerita panjang di hidupku.'-Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek/BxB/BL/Oneshoot/Romance/angst/


**.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Trip**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance,Angst.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s).**

 **Summary:**

Dia mengingatkan saya kepada suatu perjalanan panjang. Dimana kita harus duduk menunggu digilas waktu. Terkadang harus membiru disekap rindu, atau tak tau apa-apa karena diam terpaku. Duduk di dekat jendela.

Melihat keluar,Sendiri sampai perjalanan harus berakhir. Selamat ulang tahun Yeol. Sayang, stasiunmu sangat dekat. Dan aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku nan sudah berbagi kopi, dan cerita disela-sela aku memandang luar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kupikir ini adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dalam hidupku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Semua berjalan begitu cepat dan tak terduga, tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menebak jalan ceritanya. Semua dengan keegoisannya mengambil kebahagiaan yang sedang dikibarkan tinggi ke atas sana...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05.30 p.m at Railway Station, 27 September.

"Ah maafkan saya tuan."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk ketika orang yang tak sengaja menabrakku tadi meminta maaf dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Kuambil sebagian barangku yang berjatuhan akibat ulah orang tersebut. Aku pun hanya menghela nafasku yang tadi sempat tertahan karena terkejut, setelahnya kulanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat pembelian karcis yang sempat tertunda karenanya.

Kini aku pun berjalan menuju bangku-bangku yang disediakan untuk duduk kala kami para penumpang menunggu kereta yang datang. Kembali kuhembuskan nafasku yang sepertinya terasa sangat berat sekali hari ini. langit di atas sana sudah menunjukkan warna orange kemerahannya, kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiriku. Pukul 05.30 sore.

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu dengan sabar, kereta pun akhirnya datang. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kereta, kepalaku celingak-celinguk guna mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Kupikir duduk di kursi bagian kanan tidak buruk." Gumamku seorang diri.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat yang tadi kubicarakan. Ahh rasanya nyaman sekali bisa menyandarkan punggung ini ke bangku yang terasa empuk, terlalu kaku dan letih karena seharian bekerja tadi.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya duduk di sini?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang mengintrupsiku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang disana. Namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri sambil membawa dua cup kopi di tangannya, parasnya tampan, dadanya bidang, dengan surai berwarna ebony, dan- jadi, kenapa aku malah mengomentari fisiknya?

"Uhmm, maaf? Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Ia pun bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya karena aku yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-ahh Uhm-Uhm. Ini tempat umum, bahkan kau tak perlu meminta izin seperti itu padaku." Ujarku mengingatkan padanya bahwa bangku ini adalah milik siapa saja yang menginginkannya.

Dia pun hanya tersenyum sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi siapa tahu jika kau sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk?" ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang terukir manis di bibir kissablenya. Ohh apa ini? kenapa harus berkomentar tentang fisik lagi?

Alisku tertaut, tanda aku tak begitu paham dengan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Siapa tahu kau sedang tak ingin diganggu kan? Makanya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu. Uhmm, coffe?" lanjutnya yang sepertinya memahami kerutan di dahiku, sambil menyodorkan cup kopi ke arahku.

Aku pun hanya ber'o'ria kemudian mengangguk serta menerima tawaran kopinya.

"Park Chanyeol, 27 November 1992." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Alisku sempat tertaut lagi karenanya, bukan karena dia mengenalkan dirinya begitu saja padaku. Melainkan, untuk apa ia menyebutkan tanggal lahirnya juga? Tapi akhirnya aku pun menerima uluran tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucapku singkat dan seadanya tanpa menambah-nambahi.

"Lalu? Tanggal lahirmu?" ujarnya, seperti setengah protes karena aku tak mengucapkan tanggal lahirku sepertinya.

"A-apa? Untuk apa tanggal lahir?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia pun terlihat tengah mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung. Jadi, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Pikirku.

"Eomma ku berkata bahwa, jika kau berkenalan dengan orang asing. Maka sebutkan juga tanggal lahirmu agar mereka terlihat akrab denganmu." Ujarnya polos layaknya bocah usia 5 tahun.

Aku pun mengerjap-erjapkan mataku polos tanpa dosa ketika mendengar penjelasannya yang begitu lucu. Rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi tak tega ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang begitu serius.

"Hanya agar terlihat akrab? Bahkan tanpa menyebutkan tanggal lahirku kita bisa menjadi akrab kok. Murni tanpa kata 'Hanya' dan 'Agar'."

Ia pun terdiam, mungkin berusaha mencerna perkataanku yang sedikit ambigu? Entahlah.

"Uhm-uhm, tapi bolehkah aku tahu tanggal lahirmu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Apa boleh buat, jika sudah begini aku pun rasanya seperti terhipnotis. Senyumnya sungguh menawan, seperti ada magnetnya hingga rasanya aku tertarik ke dalamnya, semakin kulihat rasanya semakin ingin kuselami. Ah dia sungguh tampan dengan senyumnya.

"6 Mei 1992." Ujarku masih terus menatap matanya yang menghanyutkan.

"Hey, kita lahir di tahun yang sama." Soraknya girang.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia memang menggemaskan, polos, lucu, tetapi terlihat cerdas.

Hari ini, mungkin akan menjadi pertama kalinya dari perjalananku yang menyenangkan. Karena pada akhirnya aku menemukan satu orang yang bisa membuatku berbicara dan mengetahui banyak hal dalam perjalanan pulangku.

Dia, Park Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05.30 p.m at Railway Station, 28 September.

Seperti biasa pada pukul sepersekian aku berdiri disini, bersama orang-orang lain yang juga menunggu kereta datang. Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku, cukup membosankan sih, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ini sudah dari awal aku lakukan untuk seperti ini.

Aku masih tetap bertahan pada posisiku sampai pada akhirnya kereta kami pun datang, senyumku pun tersungging karenanya. Cukup lelah juga, setelah seharian bekerja dan harus menunggu kereta yang cukup lama ini.

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kereta, seperti biasa aku memilih tempat duduk di sebelah kanan. Entah kenapa? Aku berpikir jika kanan memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah diluarnya. Itu semua cukup membantuku untuk merefreshkan otak ini yang lelah karena seharian bekerja.

"Hey."

Aku pun menoleh ke arah depan ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Ya benar saja, itu Chanyeol. senyumku bahkan sampai terkembang lebih lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kembali duduk disini bersamaku.

"Coffe?"

Seperti biasa ia menawarkan se-cup kopi padaku. Dan seperti biasanya juga, aku menerima tawarannya. Aku pun tak sudahnya tersenyum karena saking senangnya ia ada disini lagi. entah kenapa, walau mungkin pertemuan kami bisa dibilang singkat. Tetapi aku bisa langsung nyaman begitu saja dengan Chanyeol, ia begitu ramah, lucu dan benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Gomawo." Ujarku sambil menyeruput kopi hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadaku.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga karena melihat dirinya yang begitu tampan saat tersenyum.

"Jadi kau selalu pulang pada saat petang ya?" ujarnya yang mengawali perbincangan kami.

"Ne, kau sendiri?" balasku bertanya sambil kembali menyesap kopiku.

"Uhm, sama. Aku juga selalu pulang pada saat hari sudah gelap seperti ini."

"Lalu? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu?"

"Itu karena.. karena aku tak menaiki kereta ini sebelumnya. Aku selalu naik yang pukul 7 malam." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah begitu, lalu apa yang membuatmu pada akhirnya mau menaiki yang ini?" tanyaku sedikit kepo.

"Entahlah, karena kupikir udara malam terus menerus tak baik untuk kesehatan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kereta kami pun mulai berjalan, aku pun diam-diam memandangi Chanyeol yang kini tengah melihat ke arah luar sana. parasnya yang tampan itu semakin terlihat tampan ketika diterpa oleh sinar orange kemerahan dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Hidungnya yang bangir, bibirnya yang kissable, rambutnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna di mataku, Chanyeol memang sempurna.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka dengan langit. Karena menurutku... mereka itu indah." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada langit di luar sana.

Aku pun tersentak dari lamunanku yang sedari tadi memandangnya sambil berkomentar.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm-Uhm." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau kau? Menyukai apa?"

"Aku? Aku suka hujan." Ujarku, sambil mengikuti arah pandangnya melihat langit di luar sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukai hujan?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu jawabannya. Intinya aku suka." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Dan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihatku tersenyum.

"Kupikir, mungkin kau menyukai hujan karena... karena hujan itu sendu."

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika tersirat kepedihan ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut. matanya yang berbinar itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sendu, seperti menyiratkan sebuah arti.

Aku pun mengangguk ragu. Entah kenapa prediksi Chanyeol itu selalu hampir saja benar, itu semua karena dia terlalu pintar atau bagaimana?

"Mungkin sebagian memang karena sendu, tapi sebagian lagi karena.. hujan adalah rindu dan cerita panjang." Ujarku yang tak kalah mendramatisir.

Chanyeol pun memandangku dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu. Walau begitu ia masih saja tetap tersenyum, walau mungkin terkesan di paksakan.

"Hujan dan cerita panjang, sendu dan rindu? Kau memiliki kenangan buruk di masa lampau?" ujarnya bertanya.

Akupun tak sedikitnya mengangguk atas tebakannya yang memang selalu hampir tepat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kupikir, itu semua hanya masa lalu Chanyeol-ah. Jadi, lupakan saja." Ujarku berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk, aku tahu jika dirinya pun juga sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Terlihat dari matanya yang redup, dan tidak berbinar lagi. Chanyeol masih pada posisinya memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap karena hari beranjak malam. Perjalanan ini memang setidaknya memakan waktu hampir 2 jam, sehingga aku dan Chanyeol memiliki waktu lebih untuk menjadi lebih dekat dan mengobrol banyak.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja bertanya ada apa dengannya hari ini? kenapa matamu terlihat sendu? Dan sekedar perhatian yang lain. Tapi sisi dari diriku yang lain terlalu enggan untuk sekedar mengucapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengepung di otakku itu. Kupikir aku tidak berhak karena masa pertemuan kami yang singkat tersebut, biarlah, biarkan Chanyeol yang memulainya. Disaat nanti ia bercerita, pasti akan dengan senang hati aku mendengarnya.

' _Memang dari awal ini sudah salah, salah karena aku yang mengagumimu terlalu dalam.. hingga rasanya begitu sakit ketika tahu bahwa kau tak mau tinggal lebih lama bersamaku. Tak maukah kau bersamaku lagi untuk membicarakan tentang apa itu kebahagiaan? Apa itu hidup? Apa itu cinta? Dan perbincangan konyol lainnya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Railway Station, 29 September.

"Baekhyunnnn!"

Aku pun menoleh ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dan diriku pun tersenyum lebar ketika tahu siapa seseorang yang tengah berlari-lari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahku itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo jalan-jalan." Ajaknya tiba-tiba sambil menyeret tubuhku agar menjauh dari tempatku menunggu kereta api.

"Mwo-ya?! kemana?"

"Sudahlah ayo, hari ini kau pulang agak terlambat tidak masalah kan?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah beli tiket." Ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

Chanyeol pun mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Sudahlah, nanti malam kubelikan tiket lagi. dan sekarang lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dulu. kajja!" ujarnya sambil menarikku berlari, keluar dari stasiun kereta.

Kami pun berlari-lari sepanjang perjalanan, oh atau lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol yang berlari karena aku sudah tak mampu lagi mengimbangi langkahnya yang panjang-panjang itu.

"Baekhyunieee ayoo!" teriaknya dari kejauhan sana.

Aku yang memang dasarnya sudah tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang Chanyeol pun hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku kerahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku sudah tak mampu untuk berlari lagi. kaki ini rasanya terlalu lemas walau hanya digunakan untuk mengesot sekalipun. Alhasil aku pun mendudukan diriku pada kursi yang terletak di sebuah taman disana.

Chanyeol pun menghampiriku, ia ikut mendudukan dirnya disampingku. Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan, mungkin efek berlari untuk menghampiriku?

"Lelah Baek?" tanyanya, sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Tapi aku senang. Terimakasih Chanyeol, sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, aku sudah lama tak melakukan kegiatan yang namanya jalan-jalan kau tahu?"

"Benarkah? Wah sayang sekali, padahal jalan-jalan adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku tahu. Kita bisa menikmati hawa sejuk, dan juga melihat langit sore tentunya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sekali lagi, aku pun memandang paras tampan Chanyeol dari samping seperti ini, rambutnya yang tersibak karena terpaan angin, dan juga bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum indahnya. Kau benar-benar tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku senang, apa kau juga senang?" tanyanya masih tetap dengan mata terpejam.

"N-ne, aku juga senang." Ujarku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Hening. Semuanya kembali hening dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau harus bahagia Baek..."

"Ne?" ujarku yang ragu akan ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu lirih bagaikan bisikan.

Chanyeol pun membuka matanya, kemudian menatapku. Tak dipungkiri jika lambat laun detakan di jantungku mulai berpacu cepat seiring dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu intens dan penuh arti saat menatap manikku.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil tangannya mengusap pipi kananku.

"Life must go on. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, maka kau harus tetap hidup bahagia ne?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah diam saja sambil menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungku ku pun berdetak tak karuan rasanya menerima perlakuannya yang begitu manis.

"Baek, aku menyayangimu. Jika aku boleh jujur." Ujarnya serius.

Kepalaku rasanya berkunang-kunang ketika menerima ungkapan rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Entah aku harus bagaimana? Intinya ini sangat membahagiakan, disaat aku mungkin hanya mengaguminya, tetapi ia bilang bahwa ia menyayangiku?

Aku pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, jujur memang ini terlalu cepat dan membingungkan. Apa dia tengah menyatakan perasaanya padaku?

"Aku hanya berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang tengah aku rasakan ketika bersamamu Baek.

Seperti tahu tentang tanda tanya dibenakku, ia menjawab semuanya.

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya, begini saja aku tetap senang." Ujarnya begitu tulus.

"Gomawo Chanyeol, kau membuatku terlihat berharga. Bahkan jika aku boleh jujur, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku." Ujarku tak kalah tulus membalas pernyataannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu cerah, hingga matanya terlihat begitu berbinar-binar. Mungkin ia sangat bahagia karena aku juga membalas pernyataannya. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan menjerat, ia begitu sempurna dan sempurna. Karena memang hanya sempurna kata yang dapat aku sebutkan untuknya.

Matanya terus terpaku padaku, seolah-olah hanya dirikulah satu-satunya objek yang sangat menarik dimatanya. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu pun hanya bisa membalas tatapannya dengan ragu, bukan karena aku tak mau, tapi karena aku tak sanggup. Tak sanggup membalas tatapannya yang begitu mempesona. Membuat jantung ini rasanya hampir copot karenanya, detakan-detakan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi juga nikmat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, entah sejak kapan aku membiarkannya melakukan hal ini? ketika benda yang dulu kusebut-sebut kissable itu pada akhirnya menempel indah di bibirku yang tipis. Rasanya tubuhku bergetar hebat, aliran darahku terpacu lebih cepat. Ciuman ini sangat manis, disertai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibir bagian bawahku, sensasinya memabukkan, membuatku rasanya seperti melayang tinggi ke atas awan. detakan-detakan ini rasanya begitu nikmat juga menyiksa di waktu bersamaan.

' _Aku rasa menyesal pun tak ada artinya lagi... karena yang kutahu, mencintaimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan dalam cerita panjang di hidupku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Railway Station, 27 Oktober.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan nyatanya sejak pertama kali pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol. juga sudah satu bulan yang lalu sejak kejadian di taman pada waktu itu. Kini aku dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi lebih dekat lagi, masih dengan aktivitas kami seperti biasanya. Chanyeol yang akan selalu pulang bersamaku dengan kereta, juga 2 cup kopi yang selalu dibelinya sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta, kemudian ia yang akan dengan senang hati berbagi cerita panjangnya denganku di sela-sela kami memandang indahnya langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

Hanya sesederhana itu.

"...dan setelah itu aku bekerja, dan bertemu denganmu dalam suatu perjalanan yang panjang ini." Chanyeol masih setia dengan ocehannya menceritakan kisahnya di masa lalu hingga saat ini, aku pun hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sesekali tertawa karena kekonyolannya dalam bercerita.

"Kau bilang perjalanan panjang? Bahkan ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam Chanyeol."

"Aish, kau ini tak mengerti bahasa perumpamaan ya?" ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal, tapi dibuat-buat.

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti, aku hanya bercanda Yeol."

"Ne, aku juga tahu kau bercanda." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Yeol?" ujarku khawatir, saat baru tersadar jika wajah Chanyeol begitu pucat. "Kau sakit? Kenapa pucat begitu?" sambungku.

"Eoh? tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya sedikit kedinginan." Ujarnya membela diri, jelas saja ia membela diri. Sudah jelas-jelas wajahnya pucat begitu, ia masih saja mengelak.

"Kau sakit Yeol, coba rasakan suhu tubuhmu, ini panas Yeol." Ujarku sambil mencoba menempelkan tangannya sendiri pada dahinya. Pada akhirnya ia pun terdiam, seperti pasrah karena sudah ke skakmat.

Ia pun terdiam, kemudian duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Kepalanya ia arahkan pada pemandangan di langit luar sana.

"Yeol?"

"Baek... bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Sesuka hatimu, lakukan saja."

"Apa kau masih menyayangiku seperti satu bulan yang lalu?"

Aku terdiam ketika mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, kenapa? Kenapa dia menanyakan hal tersebut. aku merasa bahwa ini akan sia-sia adanya, bahkan jika aku mengatakan aku masih sangat menyayanginya, ia juga tak akan memberi kepastian padaku. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya aku juga nyaman dengan hubungan kami yang seperti saat ini. ini sungguh begitu manis. Aku juga tak mau melewatkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali padaku ini.

"N-ne." Aku pun menjawab dengan gugup, detakan ini memang sungguh benar-benar menyiksaku.

Disana terlihat Chanyeol tengah menghela nafasnya lega. Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang sekali kulihat sebelumnya. Senyum Chanyeol dalam diamnya, aku sungguh tak pernah melihatnya. Dan entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit ketika melihatnya tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu, bukankah senyum seorang Park Chanyeol itu mempesona hingga rasanya aku terjerat di dalamnya? Tapi kenapa ini berbeda?

"Aku senang." Ujarnya. "Baek... aku ingin memelukmu, bolehkah? Sekali ini saja aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu berada di dekapanku, bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Mulanya aku merasa bingung, tapi.. biarlah, yang kulakukan saat ini hanya diam dan menuruti apa kemauan Chanyeol, mungkin hati Chanyeol sedang kacau, atau dirinya tengah dilanda suatu masalah? Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah bercerita kepadaku dalam perjalanan panjang kami? Ah entahlah..

Aku pun berpindah duduk di samping Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol dengan leluasa memelukku. Chanyeol memelukku begitu erat, seolah-olah ia takut jika aku akan pergi jauh. Dilain sisi, aku sendiri pun merasa sangat nyaman ketika Chanyeol memelukku seerat ini, rasanya begitu hangat, dan nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku terlalu resah untuk menikmati pelukan ini? tak mau rasanya jika pelukan ini akan segera berakhir. Aku merasakan jika ada yang berbeda pada diri Chanyeol saat ini, tapi aku tak mau begitu ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya, karena yang kutahu Chanyeol menginginkan pelukan ini. itu saja.

"Gomawo Baek... aku akan merindukanmu."

' _Yang kutahu, kau pergi tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Tak apa, bahkan aku masih bisa mengertimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku merasakan indahnya terbang ke atas sana, merasakan indahnya senja, dan juga hujan. Tapi kau juga orang yang membuatku merasakan apa itu sakitnya jatuh dan tersadar dari khayalan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Railway Station, 28 Oktober.

Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 05.00 p.m, hari ini aku pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sebenarnya diriku cukup kecewa juga, karena mungkin saja aku tak dapat bertemu Chanyeol pada waktu ini. bisa saja kan dia belum pulang? Mengingat jika kepulangannya sama dengan waktu kepulanganku yang seperti biasanya?

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk menunggunya, dan pada akhirnya aku pun memang benar-benar menunggunya. Aku menunggu di sebuah kedai kopi yang ada di dalam stasiun kereta ini. biasanya Chanyeol akan masuk ke sini untuk membeli kopi sebelum ia masuk kereta, jadi ya siapa tahu saja aku bisa menemuinya dengan mudah di sini.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, berganti menjadi menit. Kulirik sekali lagi jam di pergelangan tanganku. Bahkan ini hampir jam setengah 7 tetapi Chanyeol belum muncul juga. Aku pun sempat mengingat perkataannya yang dulu, bahwa ia seringkali pulang pada pukul 7 malam. Akhirnya dengan sabar, aku pun masih tetap menunggunya, hingga tak terasa jam di pergelangan tangan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Hatiku gelisah tak karuan, mataku mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol. kemana dia? Kenapa aku tak menjumpainya? Apa mungkin dia sakit dan tidak berangkat bekerja hari ini? mengingat kemarin wajahnya begitu pucat pasi.

Akhirnya karena lelah, aku pun menyerah. Mengalah untuk pulang, sebenarnya hati ini sedikit tak rela juga tak tenang karena belum melihat sosok Chanyeol. tapi, biarlah, mungkin memang benar jika Chanyeol sakit. Semoga saja besok aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

' _Tak jarang pula hati ini merasa khawatir akan keberadaanmu yang tak jelas, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Yang kutahu, aku hanya bisa mengalah tanpa arti, karena yang kutahu kau tak akan pernah datang lagi walau aku menunggumu 1000 tahun sekalipun.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Railway Station, 29 Oktober.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku pulang pada pukul 05.30 sore, dimana keadaan langit diluar sana menampakkan warna orange kemerahannya. Aku pun masih berdiri disini, setia menunggu kereta datang. Hati ini rasanya cukup tak sabar juga ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Selepas kereta datang, aku langsung melenggang masuk begitu saja tanpa hati-hati. Seperti biasa dengan memilih kursi yang biasa ku tempati dengan Chanyeol. ah ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Baru 2 hari saja rasanya aku sudah rindu begini, tidak ada kopi, tidak ada cerita panjang, rasanya sangat asing mengingat jika selama sebulan ini kami selalu melakukan hal monoton tersebut dengan rutin.

Aku masih tetap sabar menunggu Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba datang seperti angin sambil menyodorkan 1 cup kopi kearahku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kemana dia? Bahkan kereta sudah mau berjalan, tetapi ia belum juga sampai di hadapanku. Sepertinya kali ini, aku harus menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol tidak datang, dan hatiku benar-benar kecewa akan hal ini. jujur saja aku merindukannya, rindu akan senyumnya yang terasa menjeratku, rindu matanya yang menghanyutkan, rindu parasnya yang begitu tampan dengan terpaan sinar jingga matahari. Rindu akan cerita panjangnya di sela-sela kami menikmati perjalanan, rindu tawanya, sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol.

Air mataku tak terasa menetes begitu saja, entah perasaan apa ini. semuanya berkecamuk, bercampur menjadi satu. Resah, kecewa, rindu, khawatir, dan yang paling membuatku muak adalah, karena aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa, apa yang tengah melanda Chanyeol saat ini? dan apa-apa yang lainnya.

' _Rindu ini begitu hebat, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku benci akan semua hal yang tidak kuketahui, terutama tentangmu. Kau tahu? Ini begitu menyiksa, rasanya begitu sakit hingga menangis pun rasanya aku tak sanggup.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Railway Station, 27 November.

Kupikir melupakan adalah cara terbaik dari setiap masalah yang menderaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bahkan ini sudah 2 bulan berlalu dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tak pernah kembali padaku. Walau mungkin hanya sekedar memberi kopi? Atau menemaniku mengobrol dalam perjalanan panjang ini? kupikir mungkin ia sudah bosan denganku? Apa karena aku terlalu acuh tak acuh akan cerita yang ia ceritakan padaku?

Ah, apa ini? kenapa aku jadi melantur tak jelas seperti ini?

Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke arah loket pembelian karcis. Tubuhku lemas, lunglai, rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Ya, aku memang kehilangannya, aku kehilangan seorang namja yang aku sayangi dan juga menyayangiku. Park Chanyeol...

Langit diatas sana masih saja setia dengan warnanya yang tak pernah berubah. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya, karena itu adalah kesukaan Chanyeol. kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 05.30 p.m seperti biasanya.

Setelah membeli karcis aku segera menggabungkan diriku bersama orang-orang yang lain yang juga hendak naik kereta. Ah hampir saja aku lupa akan satu hal ini, akhirnya aku pun berbalik arah untuk menuju ke sebuah kedai kopi, dimana biasanya Seorang Park Chanyeol membeli kopi tersebut disana. Ini sudah menjadi aktivitas rutinku selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, membeli 2 cup kopi sekaligus. Walau aku tahu, tidak akan ada yang meminum 1 cupnya. Tapi setidaknya, itu cukup menghiburku.

Setelah mendapatkan 2 cup kopi, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kereta yang kebetulan sudah datang. Kududukkan diriku di tempat duduk favoritku dan Chanyeol dulu. aku menghela nafasku yang tertahan, jika aku boleh jujur, rasanya ini terlalu sesak. Aku tak kuat lagi jika harus terus menerus berpura-pura tegar. Langit diluar sana terlihat begitu indah sekali, jika Chanyeol ada disini pasti ia akan senang.

Berbicara tentangnya... aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Kukeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna jingga kesukaannya dan sebuah bolpoin. Ya, aku teringat jika ia pernah berkata bahwa dirinya lahir pada tanggal 27 November. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kepadanya secara langsung.

Kutuliskan kata demi kata yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk di benakku minta dikeluarkan, perlahan kertas itu pun terpenuhi akan tulisan tanganku yang begitu menyedihkan. Seiring kata yang kutulis, seiring itu juga air mataku ikut menetes.

Setelahnya kurasa cukup, kertas pun kulipat. Aku menangis dalam diam, memangku kepalaku pada tangan yang kulipat diatas meja, hatiku terasa begitu sakit, terasa merindu, tapi tak tergapai.

'Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu hingga rasanya ingin mati. Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu walau mungkin kau tidak tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu.'

Langit sore disana perlahan mulai berganti warna menjadi kelabu, hujan turun di detik itu juga, mengiringi air mataku yang juga masih menetes dengan derasnya.

' _Kau memang benar, kupikir aku menyukai hujan karena hujan adalah sendu, dan juga rindu. Melupakanmu, tidak sesederhana aktivitas yang sering kita lakukan bersama Yeol, tapi melupakanmu itu seberat saat aku harus terbiasa melakukan apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama-sama, menjadi sendirian.'_

' _Kau mengingatkanku kepada suatu perjalanan panjang. Dimana kita harus duduk menunggu digilas waktu. Terkadang harus membiru disekap rindu, atau tak tau apa-apa karena diam terpaku. Duduk di dekat jendela._ _Melihat keluar,Sendiri sampai perjalanan harus berakhir._ _Selamat ulang tahun Yeol._ _Sayang, stasiunmu sangat dekat. Dan aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku nan panjang, terimakasih sudah berbagi kopi dan cerita disela-sela aku memandang luar jendela.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Olla,Hello, Annyeong! Bee kembali di FFn nih, dengan membawakan cerita yang mungkin uhmmm menyayat-nyayat gituu. Ini sih konsepnya pengen buat kalian readers nangis, tapi gatau juga nih kalian pada nangis apa enggak. Ya intinya thank you aja lah buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita abal-abal versi Bee61, hoho dan yang pastinya sih jangan lupa di review,favorit,follow. Okayyyyyy? Enjoyyy. Terimakasih banyakkkkk gomawo, saranghae.

Mind to review?

Sekian, thanks!

Oce?

Bee61.


End file.
